Ya basta
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Diste todo, te tragaste las lágrimas, caíste mil veces y volviste a levantarte... pero ya no das más. No puedes continuar. Basta [ToddCentric] Oneshot feels


Todavía recuerdas el primer trazo que hiciste en el papel. Tenías aproximadamente tres años y te habías escabullido en el despacho de tu padre, en donde a pesar de tu pequeña edad sabías que ahí jamás faltaba lápiz y papel. Tu papá era un hombre de negocios y un hombre de negocios siempre está preparado, ¿verdad?

A escondidas de tu madre, te adentraste en aquella zona que tenías prohibida y saltaste directo a la silla frente al escritorio. Eras tan chiquito que tus piernas quedaban colgando del asiento, pero eso no te importaba. Tus ojos marrones estaban fijos en el lapicero que lucía bolígrafos de todos colores, lápices negros y alguna que otra regla. Miraste de reojo hacia la puerta, esperando quizás que tu madre se hubiese dado cuenta de tu plan y estuviese esperándote ahí con los brazos cruzados junto a su mirada de reproche por desobedecer las órdenes de la casa. No sucedió.

Volviste a mirar adelante. Abriste uno de los cajones y sacaste una hoja de papel totalmente blanca. Muda. La colocaste sobre la mesa y no tardaste en tomar un lápiz con cierto apuro.

Estabas emocionado.

No sabías bien qué dibujar, solo que deseabas hacerlo. Empezaste a delinear unas figuras extrañas, aunque pronto les diste forma. Un vestido. Piernas. Un traje. Cabelleras. Manos entrelazadas.

Sip, tus padres en papel se veían bien.

Estabas satisfecho. Sonreíste y con extremo cuidado sostuviste los costados de la hoja que alzaste para ver mejor tu obra. Los ojos te brillaron, pese a que no podías verlos.

Pero tu corazón lo sentía.

Reíste despacio antes de saltar de la silla y correr hacia tu madre. El problema era que te viera dentro del área laboral de tu padre, no el haber dibujado en sí, por lo que no podías contener tu felicidad.

Querías mostrarle a tu mamá lo que habías hecho, quizás le gustaba tanto como a ti y lo ponía en algún lugar de su habitación.

Pero no pudiste llegar a ella, porque chocaste contra algo. Retrocediste adolorido y levantaste la mirada. Tu padre te miraba con su ceño fruncido. Supiste que te había descubierto.

Habías abierto la boca para explicar, pero las palabras que habías pensado en decir se borraron de tu mente cuando te quitó la hoja de las manos. Sentiste algo extraño en el pecho. Algo feo. No querías que tu papá mirara de esa forma tu dibujo, ¿acaso no le gustaba?

Confirmaste que no cuando lo rompió frente a ti. Te quedaste en un estado de shock. Sentiste la piel fría repentinamente y un vacío en la cabeza que se llenó con el sonido de los pasos de tu padre alejándose.

—Gasta tu tiempo en algo útil, Todd. Y no vuelvas a entrar a mi despacho.

Esas palabras se te grabaron como fuego. Y te persiguieron por meses que se transformaron en años hasta que pasó tu sexto cumpleaños.

Habías conocido a una chica muy bonita que estaba en tu misma clase. Ella era especial. Iba en contra de todos y no podía quedarse callada si algo le molestaba. Se hacía valer. Nunca le importó que la molestaran por el hecho de usar gafas ni por sus gustos raros. Ella había crecido en una familia con dos papás y parecía adorar eso. Ella fue quien te hizo recuperar la confianza cuando te descubrió dibujando en el recreo, escondido debajo de las escaleras.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás dibujando? ¿Puedo ver?—Casi le gruñes cuando acercó su mano a tu cuaderno, queriendo evitar otro destrozo, sin embargo no le importó y te lo quitó. Tuviste el instinto de abalanzarte sobre ella para recuperar lo que te pertenecía, pero te frenaste al oírla—¡Qué bonito! Es un león, ¿no? ¡Dibujas muy bien, Todd!

Tardaste unos segundos en procesar la información, incluso dudaste haber oído bien, pero Choroko pronto se sentó a tu lado y te sonrió.

—¡Necesito que me aconsejes! También dibujo, ¿sabes? ¡Quiero ser mangaka!—La confesión te tomó desprevenido y a ella tu sorpresa, porque se ruborizó tenuemente—Oh...¿tan raro es?

Te sentiste mal al verla dudar y negaste con la cabeza con desesperación. No recuerdas que le dijiste pero hasta el día de hoy estás seguro de que la animaste como nunca. No querías que ella pasara por lo mismo que tú. Y que la única persona que tenías te apoyara valía un mundo para ti. Serían un buen equipo.

A partir de ese día todo fue distinto. Ya no tenías tantas dudas, ese sentimiento sombrío se había marchado y ahora solo veías luz. La sonrisa de Choroko a diario te acompañaba y lograba animarte. Ella te hacía sentir importante. Aprendía de ti y entonces creías que eras especial. Te admiraba y necesitaba. Tus dibujos valían. Eran algo para alguien. Y eso era suficiente.

Ya teniendo diez años, encontraron un concurso al que no dudaron en inscribirse. Choroko participó con un cómic de ese género llamado yaoi que solía incomodarte y tú con uno de dulce romance. A esa edad estabas descubriendo cosas nuevas, entre ellas el amor y decidiste plasmarlo en el papel, tu mejor confidente.

Ninguno de los dos ganó, pero quedaron felices. Sus trabajos habían sido vistos por gente especializada en el tema y si bien no habían obtenido nada, ahora sabían que existían.

Todo iba bien. Demasiado bien.

Estabas en un estado ameno, casi como si te encontraras en una nube verde y esponjosa. Choroko te hacía muy bien y te sumía en mil pensamientos que jamás te molestaba analizar porque los disfrutabas. Porque te desligaban de la realidad tan cruda de tu casa, donde no tenías ni lápiz ni papel.

Por eso tardaste en reaccionar cuando tu padre, enfurecido, te increpó con brusquedad una tarde de primavera, abofeteando tu mejilla.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lograste entender sus gritos. Estabas aturdido. Asustado. Revivías el momento de hace siete años, pero a un nivel peor. Oíste a tu madre acercarse con preocupación y viste la escena sin ruido de como tu padre la tiraba al suelo. Parecía reprocharle no quitarte la mochila cuando regresabas de clases, quedando con el material necesario para dibujar y por lo tanto presentarte a un estúpido concurso de dibujo.

Reaccionaste ¡No era estúpido! ¡Era lo que tú querías! ¡Lo que te hacía ser quien eras! Lo dijiste. Lo gritaste. Te hiciste oír. Y te ganaste un brutal correctivo.

No se habló más del tema dentro de la casa.

Al día siguiente, Choroko te notó raro. Te arrastró con ella en el recreo y te encaró. Te dijo que tus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados además de cansados y que caminabas extraño, como si el cuerpo te doliera. Y era cierto.

Le sonreíste.

 _Estoy bien._ _No te preocupes._ _¿Seguro?_ _Sí, confía en mí._

Confía. Jah, que pedido tan despiadado.

¿Qué ella confiara en ti cuando ni tú eras capaz de hacerlo?

Comenzabas a entender tu lugar. A verla inalcanzable.

Llegaste a los trece años sin muchas dificultades. Habías aprendido a cerrar la boca en tu casa para ahorrarte problemas y a ir contra la prohibición en lugares como la biblioteca, escuela o casa de Choroko. Pudiste mejorar tu estilo y técnica, apoyado por padres que no eran tuyos pero tenían más amor para ti que los propios.

Te dolía el alma cuando lo pensabas, así que lo bloqueabas. Ponías tu cabeza en blanco, como una hoja muda sin pintar.

Estabas centrándote tanto en lo bueno que no viste la amenaza que te acechaba. Dibujar tan abiertamente despertó envidia en algunos grupos de tu clase, a los que parecías caerles mal por alguna razón. Y exponer así tu pasión fue fatal.

Te acorralaron a la salida, cuando tu camino se separaba del de Choroko y te quitaron la mochila habiéndote sostenido entre dos. Tenías miedo. Sentías tu corazón latir como loco y a tu piel helarse, como diez años atrás. _No de nuevo. Por favor, no de nuevo._ Pero sí. De nuevo.

Viste caer tus cosas al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y soltaste un respingo cuando el matón tomó tu cuaderno.

—Este no es el que usas en clase, ¿verdad?—preguntó burlón, grabándote para siempre no solo su frase tan sádica, sino también su expresión llena de deleite al ver tu miedo—Supongo que entonces no lo necesitas.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo unos instantes antes de sacar un encendedor. El universo se detuvo para ti una fracción de segundo para después dar paso al ruego, a la desesperación y al llanto. Luchaste. Luchaste como loco, intentaste patear, morder y rasguñar, insististe en liberarte pero eran más fuertes.

Hasta que tu cuaderno no fue más que cenizas, no paraste.

No paraste hasta que todo estuvo perdido. Hasta que todas esas hojas plasmadas de color y sentimientos se volvieron polvo negro. Hasta que todo eso que amabas desapareció.

Te dejaron solo como si nada y con los golpes que te habías ganado al intentar ir contra ellos. Te dolía todo. Te dolía el cuerpo. Te dolía el corazón. Te dolía el alma.

Guardaste con lentitud tus cosas y tomaste a lo último tu celular. Tenías miedo de que se hubiese roto con la caída y no pudieses llamar a Choroko, pero no todo estaba perdido, así que pudiste. Ella oyó tu voz atacada por los nervios y fue corriendo a tu encuentro.

No recuerdas bien que sucedió después, solo que estuviste en su casa y despertaste en la tuya con una molestia notoria en los ojos y tu madre al lado en la cama. Se había acostado contigo. Su brazo rodeaba tu cuerpo y aprovechaste a acurrucarte en ella para volver a dormirte. No querías enfrentar la realidad. No por ahora.

Pese a que te habían destrozado, la vida seguía. No iba a detenerse por ti. Nada ni nadie lo haría. Eras insignificante y te detuvieses o no, murieras o no, el rumbo de las cosas continuaría.

Choroko se había vuelto muy unida a ti. Sabías que estaba indignada por lo que te habían hecho y que no descansaría hasta hacerlos pagar. Tú la calmabas como te era posible, después de todo era muy impulsiva y no querías que lo que te hicieron a ti le pasara a ella. No te lo perdonarías.

Te costaba volver a dibujar. Sentías que no valía la pena hacerlo y Choroko estaba ahí, motivándote, empujando para que lo hicieras.

 _Vamos, Todd. Empieza con algo sencillo. Una flor. Dibújame una flor._

No era tan complicado, no lo era, entonces ¿por qué no te salía? ¿por qué no eras capaz? ¿por qué eras tan inútil?

 _No puedo. Sí puedes. No, no puedo. Está bien. No te presiones, pero no me rendiré. Encontraré la manera para que vuelvas a dibujar._

No se rindió. Choroko cumplía sus promesas.

Y lo logró. Su apoyo hacía que ese pequeño pedazo de esperanza que te había quedado en lo más profundo de tu ser no se apagara. Era como si la rodeara delicadamente con sus manos y la protegiera de esas ventiscas que llegaban acompañadas de todos esos malos momentos.

Estaba bien. Estabas bien.

Podías continuar.

Dos años habían pasado, todos tus compañeros ya se habían desarrollado y tú parecías haberte estancado. Tenías aún facciones finas, al punto de que te molestaban con que parecías una niña. Choroko se hacía oír y te alejaba de ese entorno hostil e insoportable tomándote de la mano, una vez a solas te decía que eras bonito tal y como eras y que los chicos tiernos, personalmente a ella, le gustaban más que los rudos. Siempre lograba sonrojarte y hacerte sentir mejor. Agradecías haberla conocido. Era tu cable a tierra.

Por eso desesperaste cuando te dijo que debía marcharse al cabo de cinco meses. Lejos. A ti la distancia te daba igual, pero con solo saber que ya no la tendrías a tu lado se te rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera pudiste decirle que la querías. La viste subir al avión junto con sus padres y no dijiste nada. El mundo se detuvo antes de caerte encima.

Choroko había prometido que hablarían todos los días por mensaje, pero no era lo mismo. Oír su voz en audio no se igualaba a escucharla naturalmente. Y leerla no era como mirarla. Te estaba haciendo muchísima falta.

A la larga fuiste acostumbrándote a la soledad y a los abusos. Quizás te acostumbraste tanto a los segundos que ni buscabas nuevas compañías, y si alguien se acercaba a ti, inmediatamente le cerrabas la puerta. No podías confiar. No querías.

Cuando tus diecisiete llegaron, tu profesor de dibujo te cautivó. La manera en la que se expresaba sobre las teorías del arte y explicaba las técnicas que debían usarse para los trabajos era simplemente maravillosa. Sabías que, de verte Choroko, los estaría emparejando por lo embelesado que habías quedado, pero no podías evitarlo. El amor platónico es más fuerte que uno.

Tan atontado te tenía, que cuando un nuevo concurso se hizo conocer, inmediatamente corriste a él. Con la ausencia de Choroko habías aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas ocultar tus dibujos en rincones que ni tu madre ni padre imaginarían, pero ya había llegado el momento de mostrar nuevamente lo que habías hecho. Habías mejorado mucho, o eso creías, así que estabas seguro de que esta vez obtendrías algo, fuese lugar o simple mención. Tu profesor quedaría maravillado con tu talento. Lo podías asegurar.

O eso pensabas.

Jamás olvidarías esa mirada despectiva que tomó lugar en sus ojos cuando colocaste el dibujo sobre el escritorio.

Habías retratado a Choroko, tal y como la recordabas. Con su cabello atado, sus lentes siempre limpios y su gran sonrisa, con sus prendas favoritas, esa remera negra y su blusa color gris junto a su falda verde. El dibujo se cortaba llegando a sus piernas. Todo coloreado de forma bonita con lápices de colores, incluso habías pintado su típico rubor. El profesor no la conocía, pero sabías que no era ese el problema. A él simplemente... pareció desagradarle todo.

—Será mejor que no te presentes al concurso. No tienes oportunidad.

Que la persona que admirabas te dijera eso, era más de lo que podías soportar, sin mencionar que él sabía más de dibujo que tú. Era una persona con más conocimiento, así que debía tener razón, ¿cierto?

¿Qué caso tenía insistir?

Volviste a tu casa con los ánimos por el suelo. Te encerraste en tu habitación, queriendo ser ajeno a todo. Querías estar solo. Tranquilo. Cerraste los ojos antes de que las lágrimas pudieran desbordarse de ellos, deseando dormirte más temprano que tarde. No pudiste: tu celular interrumpió el pesado silencio que se había formado.

Lo tomaste por inercia, y confirmaste tus sospechas: Choroko. Te debatiste sobre si abrir el mensaje o ignorarlo, sin embargo lo abriste. Siempre los abrías.

No ibas a contarle lo que había sucedido, solo mencionaste lo del concurso. Ella, como esperabas, te incitó a que entraras.

Eso te quebró.

En los mensajes colocabas caritas felices, signos de exclamación y corazones, pero de tus ojos caían ríos interminables. Sus abrazos te hacían falta. Su compañía te hacía falta.

Ella te hacía falta.

Entre mensajes falsos y lágrimas reales, terminaste prometiendo tu participación.

Ella confiaba en ti, ¿verdad? Eso debía ser más que suficiente ¡Tenía que serlo! ¿Por qué eras tan egoísta? ¿Por qué querías más? ¿Por qué sentías que necesitabas más? ¿Por qué no podías dejar de llorar?

¿Por qué, pese a que ella era tu luz, veías solo oscuridad?

Te presentaste.  
Esperaste.  
Te estresaste.  
Esperaste.  
Te calmaste.  
Esperaste.  
Te desbordaste.  
Esperaste.  
Te equilibraste.

Los resultados no llegaban, ¿o tal vez nunca lo harían? Quizás te habían desechado de una. Tu trabajo no valía, aunque hubieses puesto todo tu amor y corazón en aquel dibujo, no valía.

El mensaje llegó un mes después.

 _"Lo sentimos, pero su obra no logró calificar..."_

Ni siquiera terminaste de leer. No tenías por qué. Ya te habían dicho todo.

Habías fallado una vez más.

Porque no importaba cuanto empujaras, caminaras o te esforzaras. No importaba cuanto amor, alma y corazón pusieras cada vez que dibujabas. No importaba cuanto te animara o mensajeara Choroko a millas de distancia. Era inútil.

Ellos tenían razón.  
Siempre la habían tenido, y tú como un tonto intentaste ir contra una corriente que te arrastró como si nada, destrozándote.

Dijiste **basta.**

Cortaste todo contacto con Choroko.  
Y nunca volviste a tomar un lápiz.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estoy participando con este oneshot (2665 palabras) en el concurso de fanfics de la página en Facebook Todomatsu girls. No solo se pide un fanfic centrado en Todomatsu, sino también uno de una ship, así que los invito a leer el AkuTodo que escribí llamado "Profundo secreto"**

 **Espero les haya gustado y les deseo mucha suerte si van a participar en el concurso.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 _Bel_


End file.
